


What Am I Going To Do With You?

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Fun, M/M, Penguin puts his foot down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Life can get complicated when one half of a criminal duo goes straight.





	What Am I Going To Do With You?

“You’ll never best me Batman!”

“I don’t need to. Your feathered fiancé however…”

Riddler froze as Penguin stepped out of the Batmobile.

“Riddler! Get yourself down here this instance!”

“Ozzie-”

“Don’t you Ozzie me. We had dinner reservations booked for tonight. You _promised_ me you’d be there!”

“I would have been! If Batman hadn’t-”

“Not another word Edward. You _will_ get down here, hand back what you’ve taken, and we _will_ be going to dinner.”

“Penguin,” Batman interrupted. “Riddler broke the law-”

“We _**will**_ be going to dinner. Is That. Clear?”

Batman and Riddler shared a look.

“Crystal,” they agreed.


End file.
